1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chamfering apparatus for an end face of a tubular member, and more particularly, to an apparatus for chamfering end faces of tubular members made of metals such as zirconium and zirconium alloys and including stainless steel, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been known facilities to obtain tubular products with mirror-finished outer and inner surfaces through cutting work for cutting rolled tubular members into predetermined lengths, and subsequent treatment steps such as annealing, cutting and pickling treatments. Since the cutting work produces so-called burrs at each end face of a tubular member, a chamfering machine has been employed as one of such facilities for chamfering each end face of a tubular member after cutting the same into a predetermined length with a view toward removing the burrs.
The aforementioned chamfering work must be performed on three faces or, in other words, includes taper cutting the outer peripheral edge of the end face of the tubular member, taper cutting the inner peripheral edge of the same end face and cutting the end face in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the tubular member. Thus, special cutting tools designed exclusively for their respective faces have been conventionally used, thereby unavoidably resulting in rendering the chamfering machine complex in structure. Moreover, such a chamfering machine is susceptible to causing improper adjustment among its cutting tools and, consequently, no precise, smooth and fast chamfering work of end faces was expected on the aforementioned conventional chamfering machine.